Don't Leave Me
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: This is basically a fan fiction where they leave Elizabeth in Lioness, and she trains with Assassin's, and learns magic, stuff like that. Rating may change. Anyways, Enjoy.
1. Good-bye, Dear Friends

I plan on trying to make this story move at a bit of a slower pace then the rest of my books, which go straight to the point and slow down along the way because I ran out of ideas. This is the first chapter of my Melizabeth fan-fiction, a Seven Deadly Sins and Akame Ga Kill crossover. Enjoy!

 **Elizabeth ~ Wait a second, I think you forgot something.**

 **Hime ~ What did I forget?**

 **Elizabeth ~ Lilly does not own Seven Deadly Sins, and she is the one writing this story.**

 **Hime ~ Hey, You're suppose to call me Hime.**

 **Elizabeth ~ But I'm a Hime too, so...**

 **Akame ~ Hime-chan Does not own Akame Ga Kill either. Nor does she own any characters in this story**

 **Elizabeth ~ Enjoy Lilly's Work.**

 **Akame ~ Hime worked very hard so you could enjoy chapter one. She is exhausted now, enjoy.**

 **Hime ~ Enjoy the story**

 ** _Chapter 1 ~ Good-bye, Dear Friends_**

Elizabeth awoke knowing that something was going to happen today. She knew something was going to upset her, but tried her best not to show it. The third princess of liones did a good job hiding it too, not letting it show until noon, as she walked the path to the Boar Hat, the feeling growing stronger as she walked alone to the place she had come to consider a home away from home. It was not until she reached the spot the Boar Hat had been placed when they first arrived, that she understood why she was feeling this way. They were no longer there, even though no one had told her they were to leave today. She sank down to her knees at the realization that the Sins had left her behind to go to Camelot, even though she desperately wished to go with them.

For the first time in a while, the silver haired princess could not hold back tears, not even to return to her room in the palace. That being the case, she sat there, shaking with the force of the tears that were caused by the very people who had been the reason she had stopped crying so many times. It pained her greatly, and she knew that they would not know how much it hurt her to know they were gone. She cried for an hour, before finally being able to wipe the tears from her face, take a shaky, yet calming breath, and pick herself off the ground, before heading to the castle, to inform her sisters and father that they had left.

The King of Liones, along with the two older princesses, helped the youngest member of their family to feel more loved, and to grow accustomed to the palace again. Soon, her home felt just as it had when she was a child. The rooms were big, and the beds were comfortable, but she always felt as though she was trapped. The town outside was once again out of reach, and the world she lived in became much smaller. That being said, it didn't take long for Elizabeth to get back into a few other things she enjoyed as a child. Still friends with the staff of the castle, they always knew she didn't like being kept under lock and key, but they always tried to make sure she was safe. It's a good thing she got better at dodging people in her time out of the palace, because she would soon need it.

He had locked himself up in his room soon after they had left. The man did not like the fact that they had to leave her behind, but he knew it was going to be dangerous if they took her with them. All he could do was hope that she would be okay. Sighing, the captain of the seven deadly sins got out of his bed, finally going downstairs. Meliodas knew it would be hard to not be able to see the girl he longed to keep close to him, but he had to keep her safe. Her safety, was what mattered the most to him, and he would do anything to keep it.

The other sins watched him as he went over to the bar, each stopping the conversations they had been in. Afraid to upset the captain, they all made a silent vow to not to talk to him unless he talked to them first. Ban, who was in the kitchen at the time, was the first one he talked to, tough it was only to order breakfast, to which the other sin happily did as asked. Once he ate, he went out the door, standing on Hawks Mom to take in the view. Camelot was not to far away, and since they got all the supplies needed before they left, they wouldn't need to stop before getting there.

A light breeze that came did wonders to calm some of his tension for a while, his blond locks dancing in it as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Being the captain of the sins could get a little tiresome, but he would soon get back into the swing of things. It wasn't as though he had never done it before. He had to focus on Camelot and finding Escanor for now, so he couldn't afford to let this mess with his mind to much. Pushing the thoughts of his princess to the back of his head, the dragon sin headed back into the tavern in a much better mood. All the others were happy to see this, but they knew he was faking it. They would have to do their best not to anger him for a while.

Just outside of Liones, in the opposite direction the Sins had headed, a group of people were gathered, ready to move into the capital and meet up with an old friend. Akame sat outside, all too eager to see the little girl who had become like a sister to her the first time they had been there. She waited patiently as the others got their things together. It was peaceful, her being the only one outside in the mice breeze that blew through the field they had set up camp in. It was times like these that she didn't care about what or who she was, but more about where she was and how she was. Her image did not bother her as it would many others, though, it was a title she had come to peace with as she felt she deserved it.

Night Raid was her home, and it's members her family, and she cared for each of them as a sibling, not wanting to let any of them go. She was a level headed fighter, which made for an excellent assassin, and that, paired with her past, made her one of the best in the business. She didn't allow herself to brag though. As a warrior, staying in one place can be both boring and dangerous, so the team tried to never stay somewhere for too long. Stars began rising as the sun began to set, and she got up off the ground, brushing away the dirt that had collected on her clothing. It was nearly time, and she was anxious to get moving.

She quietly moved inside, feeling grateful to the boss when she told them it was time to move. They quickly filed out of the base, leaving it there in case they had to come back. carrying their few possessions on their backs, Night Raid ran to Liones, but they did not stop there. The group continued to go until the hotel they were staying at was in sight. Akame was the first smiling as the others came closely behind her. With the money they had from the jobs they took, they paid for the hotel rooms, and each got a good sleep, knowing that tomorrow was the day they would be reunited with their dear missing member.

Akame was the first to awaken that morning, and with a great joy and speed, she wrote a letter to inform her dear friend that her and the others were in town, along with telling her that they had taken in a few new members in the time they were away. Once she finished, she signed the letter, and sent it to the palace, where her close friend whom had been a child last time they met lived. The same letter that the black haired girl hoped would get the silver hair one to come soo them. With a smile, and a shake or the head to clear her thoughts of the memories the two had shared, she was heading back up to her room, laying on her bed and becoming excited to know what the other would say.

Elizabeth awoke with a knock on the door, followed by one of the staff members calling to her, telling her she had a letter. The sun was bright to her eyes, but she soon could see, and climbed out of bed, yelling coming to the person at the door. When she reached the door, the maid was smiling, and handed her the letter before turning and skipping away. Now that got her wondering what was in the letter. She gently closed the door, staying for a moment while she glanced at who it was from. The silver haired woman's eyes went wide as she rushed to her desk and ripped the letter from the envelope, reading the whole thing in a minute. By the end, her face was lit up with the brightness of her smile. Hearing another knock on the door, she quickly put the letter in the nearest drawer and threw the envelope in the trash.

When she opened her door, Margret and Veronica were there to greet her. She had already calmed herself enough to seem like nothing was wrong, and she walked with them down to the dining hall, listening to them babble on about their lessons before she droned on about hers. Breakfast was uneventful, and soon, the princess had a little time to herself. She went back to her room and changed into more casual clothes, and quietly snuck out of the castle.

Okay, so what did you think about the first chapter? Was is good, bad, should I even bother to continue? Let me know in the comments while I try to come up with a chapter two. The name of the chapter will be 'We Always Return'. I am thinking of putting some dialogue into that chapter, but I don't know yet.

 **Elizabeth ~ Hey Lilly, when will the next chapter be out?**

 **Hime ~ By next week if it's possible.**

 **Akame ~ Hime is going to try to make a good book so that we can be proud to be a part of it.**

 **Elizabeth ~ Yeah, but I'm sure people will want the next chapter soon.**

 **Hime ~ I will try my best! Bye Minna!**

 **Elizabeth ~ See ya next time Minna!**

 **Akame ~ Good-Bye Minna.**


	2. We Always Return

Hello Minna! I finished the second chapter! Are you all happy! Oh well, here it comes, but first, a short word from us here at the wonderful life of what my imagination can come up with.

 **Elizabeth ~ Please don't make me OOC.**

 **Hime ~ I will make you OOC If I want to make you OOC, and if I choose to make you OOC, then you will be, got it!**

 **Elizabeth ~ Yes Lilly.**

 **Akame ~ Hime does not own Akame Ga Kill**

 **Elizabeth ~ Or Seven Deadly Sins, or the characters, the list goes on and on really.**

 ** _Chapter 2 ~ We Always Return_**

The third princess, Elizabeth, rushed out of the castle after changing into more casual clothing, being careful not to make anyone suspicious as she go to the gate and took off running to the hotel that the letter specified. She didn't need directions, she had gone to the same place multiple times to see the same people. They had become her family, and as she ran, she remembered exactly when she had meet them, and what had happened, as she let her feet move on instinct.

A five year old Elizabeth had finally made it out of the castle walls, and was now wandering around the city. It was the dead of night, but the princess was not the least bit scared, as she had been wanting to come out for so long that she couldn't find it in her to care. As she wandered around the streets, she was unaware of the shadow that was following her. When she hears a noise coming from an alley, she is desperately looking for someone to play with. Not being out often, she believes that it may be a person who could fill her request, so she wanders into the alley, and the shadow jumps out, not allowing her to leave.

"Hello little girl," it says, in a voice so rough and horrible, the girl jumps back, to which the man reacts by stepping forward. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here at night?"

"I wanna play with someone! How come you're blocking the way out?" The girl asked, her innocence still intact. Being young and sheltered, she does not know what people on the outside are like, and she really does believe that this man is nice.

"Well then, how about we play tag, I'll be it, okay?" The man says, taking a knife out of his pocket and allowing the young girl to see it. At this, the princess begins to feel panic wash through her, as she steps back until her back is against a cold wall, and she has reached her dead end. "After tag, we can play hide and go seek with the king, okay Princess?"

"Stay away!" Elizabeth said, trying her best to keep her voice smooth in an attempt to make it look as though she was not scarred. It did not work, and her voice quickly betrayed her. The man continued to come closer, until, all of a sudden, he stopped, his eyes rolling to the of his head before closing, and a cough came from his mouth, sending blood onto the princess. Something lower caught her attention, and she looked from his face to his stomach, where the tip of a sword was, along with blood that was quickly soaking his shirt.

The man fell to his knees and the blade came out of him, and Elizabeth could see a girl with red eyes that appeared to be glowing. Her long black hair was blowing in a slight breeze. The girl looked to be around six or seven, but she had just killed this man that had threatened Elizabeth. For this, she would forever be grateful, though, when she found her voice, all she could manage was a small, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Be more careful when going out. You are lucky that he was one of my targets, and that you aren't." the black haired girl said. She turned to leave but hesitated for a moment, before turning around to look at Elizabeth again. "My name is Akame, what's your name?"

"I'm Elizabeth, the third princess of Liones!" Elizabeth stated happily, glad to have someone that appeared to be on her side, and around her age. She was excited with the idea of being able to play with the girl. Akame smiled at Elizabeth, before she turned to leave once more. "Wait" said Elizabeth, making her turn once more. "Wanna play with me for a while?"

"Sure," Akame said, smiling again, happy to play with her since she didn't play very often.The two girls played until the sun began to come up, and the princess had to go home.

The hotel was in view now, and Elizabeth slowed to a walk, running out of breath and stamina. She walked over to the side of the road and sat down to catch her breath and try to conduct herself. Another thing she used this time for, was to recall the memory of meeting the other members of Night Raid. She had been older, yes, much older.

A sixteen year old Elizabeth roamed the streets, as she had multiple times before. Akame had sent her a letter telling her to meet her and some new people in a hotel this time, instead of meeting at the normal place, which was where they had first met. She had to admit that she was a bit nervous to meet the people that Akame called her friends. For as long as she could remember, it had only been her, Akame, and sometimes they would meet Kurame along the way to a good playing spot.

She reached the hotel, opening the door, and walking past the receptionist's desk, to the upstairs room her friend had told her to meet them in. When she reached the door, she began to question whether she

should go in or turn around, with one big question playing in her mind. It repeated like a broken record and caused her to begin to question if coming was a good idea. 'What if they don't even like me, or want me to go away!' Shaking these thoughts from her head, she opened the door, to be greeted by six people she did not know watching her in silence. This silence lasted a moment, before another door opened, and a familiar head popped out.

"Akame," Elizabeth cried, running to the girl and enveloping her in a hug. Said girl hugged her back, looking around the room to see the surprised and curious faces of her friends. She smiled, and broke away from the embrace and letting the princess look at her with her own smile before Elizabeth turned to look at all the other people. "So, are you all Night Raid?"

"Yep, I am the boss, General Najenda." The woman stood, and the princess took a good look at her. She had very short white hair, and an eye patch covering her right eye. It also looked as though she had a metallic arm. The women, Najenda, was smoking, and did look like the most capable to lead that was there. At least, that was what the princess thought, as she smiled at the woman, who, in turn, smiled back at her, and began listing off the other people in the room.

The first person she pointed to was a man with green eyes that matched his hair. He wore goggles upon his head, and looked like he had claws. Elizabeth giggled to herself thinking he looked kinda funny. He smiled at her and waved, and she did the same back. Najenda finally spoke again, introducing him to the young princess "That would be Lubbock, he enjoys flirting with just about every girl here."

Elizabeth was a bit taken aback with the last thing the general said, wanting to ask a question, but choosing not to when she pointed to another person. This one was another male, but this time he had black hair that was styled to shape a heart. His eyes were a darker blue than her own, but still looked light and joyful as he smiled at her. She, of course, smiled back, accepting any new friends she would get. "That one is Bulat. I would not suggest liking him as more than a friend as he happens to be gay."

Once again, Elizabeth was taken aback by what the woman had said about the people in her team. She would have said something this time, but the woman once again pointed to another member of the team. This one was a girl with long pink hair in two pony tails, held by lighter pink bows. She was wearing a nice dress, one that looked as though it would cost a fortune. She was not smiling, but looked as though she was sizing the princess up, almost trying to tell her strengths and weaknesses. This frightened her, but she smiled at the girl regardless, hoping that she would not find anything wrong with her and not want to be friends. "That's Mine. She treats all new people like that, not just you."

The last statement was a relief, and Elizabeth felt content when Najenda pointed to the next person, which was a girl with blonde hair. Her bangs were much longer than the rest of her hair, but it was in a way that looked more cool than weird to Elizabeth. This girl was wearing a shirt that covered the minimum amount of skin, leaving her entire stomach exposed, and her pants were baggy, but white besides the little bit of black and yellow. She was staring straight at Elizabeth, smiling wide. "That would be Lione. I think you'll get along with her just fine."

Finally, it was the last girl in the room, and she had purple hair, and pretty glasses. Her dress was long and that too was purple. She had her nose in a book, and didn't look away as she waved at Elizabeth. This made Elizabeth giggle, and look back to general Najenda. "That would be Sheele. She is a bit of a book worm, don't mind it. She is actually very friendly."

Elizabeth looked around, taking in all the people once more, before turning to the person who had become her sister over the years. Akame and Elizabeth smiled back at each other before the younger turned back towards her new friends to make an announcement. "Hello everyone! My name is Elizabeth, and I'm the third princess of Lioness. It's wonderful to meet all of you. Now, do you all want to play with big sister and me?"

Catching her breath and preparing herself, the princess got up off the sidewalk, and went into the hotel. The letter had said that the group had gotten three new members, and that they would be training her to be a member of Night Raid this time. She had already made a promise to herself to learn how to control her powers, and was excited to be learning how to fight. Only one thing was left, and she thought of that as she walked up the steps to the room she would meet her family in, old and new, and where she would meet the last three members.

Third princess, Elizabeth, placed her hand on the door, and took a deep breath to settle the nerves she had of these new people not liking her, and, seemingly calm, she opened the door. She told herself that the people would always feel like family, no matter how many When she looked in, her sister was standing in the chaos of people placed in multiple spaces among the room. "Hello everyone."

The members of Night Raid looked at her, smiling the instant they saw her, all but three, who the girl quickly noted must have been the new three. The seven members she knew went over to her, locking her in a group embrace, as they all regained in old memories with their old friend. The princess and the assassins stood there for a moment, before one of the newer ones cleared her throat. Elizabeth looked at the girl, whom was the only female she didn't know, then at the two males she had never meet. Everyone let go of the princess, and Najenda went to the front, preparing to introduce her to the rest of the team.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot to introduce you all to each other. That one in the middle is Chelsea, the female that was recently recruited." The girl that Najenda had pointed out had pinkish hair and eyes. She was wearing a vest over a long sleeve white shirt, and had on a plaid a black hairpiece with a pink butterfly was visible, along with headphones. Chelsea appeared to be sucking on a lollipop, though, Elizabeth couldn't tell if there was actually one attached. She waved to Elizabeth and Elizabeth waved back, her smile coming back to her.

"The one to the left of her is Tatsumi. He was recruited a little bit before the others, but you have not met him either." This one was a male with brown hair, emerald eyes, and a yellow shirt with a white collar. He wore black jeans, brown boots and gloves, and was carrying a large sword. By now, the princess was not frightened by the weapons, knowing that the people she had come to know as her family were all assassins. The boy smiled at her and waved, and she did the same back to him.

"Lastly, the one to Chelsea's right is Susanoo. He has a bit of OCD, so please be mindful." Elizabeth looked at the final member of her ever growing family, taking a minute to fully take in his horns before moving on. He had blue hair and eyes, and the plate in his chest suggested he was a special type of humanoid Imperial Arms (Teigu in the manga). He was wearing a white robe, with black and red mixed in every so often. All in all, he looked a lot older than her, almost like an uncle, but not quiet. The young girl could not figure out where to place him, but soon gave up and turned to her sister, who, almost as if reading her mind, gave her the answer.

"He's more like a butler than an uncle, though, I suppose he could be like both." At this, the princesses eyes widened, she regained her composure rather quickly and turned to the people she had just been introduced to. At first, she hesitated, knowing that they would most likely react the same way everyone did when they found out she was a princess. Even the people who were here now had reacted almost the same way. The only person who was not wrapped up in that boat was her sister, and that was more likely than not because they had been so young. Finally, she gained her confidence, raised her chin, and presented herself in a way befitting her title.

"Nice to meet you. I am Elizabeth Liones, third princess of Liones." The eyes of the newest members went wide, as they bowed to her, asking for forgiveness for being so impolite. Elizabeth sighed, knowing that was coming, but kinda hoping to avoid it this time around. Apparently, her wishes were going to go unanswered, and she would have to go through this again. "Please, don't worry about all the formalities. Just treat me like you would treat anyone else."

Mine walked up to Elizabeth, and encircled her in another hug. The pink haired girl was plotting, though, it went unnoticed by the silver haired as she hugged back another person who had become like her sister. "It's nice to see you again Elizabeth. So, how's life with you been sis!"

"It's Incredible, I made more friends, and oh how I wish you all could meet them. They were the Seven Deadly Sins, but they left a little while ago, about a week ago, but now you all are here." The princess smiled at the assassins, and they smiled back at her, all promising themselves that they would someday meet these Seven Sins that their family member was so close with.

"So, are you ready to begin your training to become an assassin, Elizabeth?" Najenda questioned the princess. The younger just looked at her with a small smile for a moment before glancing at her sister, then back to the person who was much like a mother to her.

"Would you mind if we start in about a week? I would like some time to get reacquainted with each of you before the training starts. You may all come stay in the palace next week, as Holy Nights! I will let my father know if that is okay with you all. I would be able to see you more if I did not have to take the time to sneak out and come to the hotels you all stay at. Is that okay with you all?"

"Yes!" came the votes in a unison that sounded so crystal clear, you'd think it was practiced. Bulat, Lubbock, Akame, Mine, and Leone all raised their hands to the sky as they voted. Sheele had her nose in a book, but had made her vote too. Najenda smiled at her team, then, zoned in on the princess once again.

"I guess we should, since the team is clearly in favor of your idea. You've got yourself a deal Elizabeth. When should we come by to see you at the palace, and who should we say we are?"

"Yay! You can go ahead and say that your Night Raid, and you can come by at about noon. I should get back to the castle soon, since I kinda left without telling anyone. Good-bye everyone!" With that, the princess left the hotel, walking back to the palace, no longer in a rush to get somewhere. As she passed by people, they would say hello, share pleasantries with her, and be on their way. When she arrived back at the palace, she snuck back in, and up to her room, taking out some regular clothing, before hopping into the bath.

Some time later, Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom, now dressed back in her royal clothing, and her hair being brushed. Once she got the tangles out of her hair, and straightened it out once more, she ran to her father's study to tell him the news. He was delighted to here about it, and was happy to accept the new nights into the ranks of Holy Nights. The fact that they were assassins made him slightly uneasy, but the Sins had been criminals, and they had just recently saved Liones.

Soon, it was time for them to arrive and they came at the exact moment they had been told, smiling as they met Elizabeth's family, the newer recruits falling slightly behind the others, still not really used to the princess yet. A week went by fast, and the time to train came. By that time all the people in the group were comfortable around each other, and the team had heard the whole story of Elizabeth and the Sins, and they were understandably mad at the people who were friends with their sister only a few weeks before.

On her first day of training, Elizabeth was told to meet her instructor in one of the many fields on the castle grounds. She was thrilled when she got there to see her instructor was none other than the first person to become friends with her, her sister, Akame.She smiled at the elder girl who was to become her teacher, and the elder smiled back, pulling out two swords, and telling the young princess that she left Murasame with the others while handing her one.

"This is just to test how your abilities are so far. Are you ready, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I am. I hope I'm at least decent, but please go easy on me." Said the young princess, getting into her fighting stance.

"Good, if that's the case, then... Begin!"

That's all for this chapter. I know, cliff hangers are the worst, but I wanted for you all to keep reading, and what better way then with a cliff hanger.

 **Elizabeth ~ I'm so happy I won't be a bother anymore!**

 **Meliodas ~ You're not a bother.**

 **Elizabeth ~ Then why did you all leave me.**

 **Meliodas ~ Elizabeth, it wasn't because you were a bother!**

 **Elizabeth ~ Then tell me why!**

 **Hime ~ Now, now, calm yourselves, it will all be explained later.**

 **Elizabeth ~ How much longer do I have to wait?!**

 **Hime ~ Later.**

 **Akame ~Hime hopes you enjoyed, thanks for reading.**

 **Hime ~ At least Akame is loyal.**

 **Akame ~ See you next time Minna.**

 **Elizabeth ~ Bye!**

 **Hime ~ I will try to have the next chapter ready in a week. Bye!**


	3. Training With Big Sister

Another chapter! Yay! I am so happy I am actually updating this story. I have the idea's on my head to keep it going for a long time, but I kinda want to introduce the real stuff soon, so this chapter will cover more time than the previous chapters.

 **Elizabeth ~ You shouldn't rush a good story, ever.**

 **Hime ~ To bad, I mean, do you want it to take forever to get to the best part?**

 **Akame ~ She has a point though Hime.**

 **Hime ~ I know she has a point, but I'm rushing it anyways.**

 **Elizabeth ~ Well how many Days are you cramming into this chapter**

 **Hime ~ 36 days of training. That's it. Enjoy Minna!**

 **Akame and Elizabeth ~ Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 3 ~ Training with Big Sister_**

Elizabeth charged at Akame, trying her best to give the older at least a cut or something to prove she could be stronger than she looked. At one point, she was doing pretty good, and got multiple small cuts on Akame, though, not even deep enough to bleed more than a drop. It was a small victory, but still a victory over all. After a few minutes, she had reached her limit, giving the older an idea on how much stamina, speed, and overall physical power Elizabeth had. Even after ducking, dodging, and avoiding everything, Akame was not very tired, and was able to easily determine the course of training they would have to go in for now. After that, they went into the house that Night Raid shared in the knights quarters, and Akame told Elizabeth of the training she would be doing, and they rested till the next day. That, was only the first day.

The second day, Elizabeth woke up in the knights corners, and quickly went back to her room in the castle to freshen up a bit, and grab some new clothes and food. After her and her family had eaten breakfast, she went straight back to the training spot, finding her sister already waiting for her. She smiled as she went to wake her up so they could start. According to what she had been told yesterday, they were only going to be doing endurance and stamina today. Akame had told her that they would just be running, speeding up every so often, and taking short breaks when Elizabeth was completely in need of breath. Soon, the older was fully awake, and they had been running around the knights quarters for around twenty minutes, that was when Elizabeth felt she needed air before she blacked out, but Akame kept running, so she kept running.

"I need... a... break. Can't... breathe." Elizabeth began slowing to to a stop, but Akame pulled her forward still.

"If you can talk, you can breath, and if you stop when things become hard, you will never grow stronger." These words, though they were only words, caused Elizabeth to speed up, running beside her sisters slowed pace again. Akame had decided that she would slow down to a pace that her sister could follow, and gradually increase speed.

"Okay then... I can... Do this..." Elizabeth said, in between deep breaths. Akame watched, as her sister charged forward again, running for about five more minutes before she stopped the princess, who was gasping for air as though she had not been able to breath in years. Once she regained enough breath to speak, she tried to control her breathing to take in more oxygen. The elder one was surprised that the younger knew how to do that, as she felt she might have had to teach her. Before long, the princess had caught her breath fully, and stood back up, ready to run again, even though her legs felt like jelly.

"Okay then. Let's go again." Akame smiled at her determined little sister, then, she took off running again, with Elizabeth following closely behind, even keeping pace the first few times she speed up. This was the progress they had made in only one run, thanks to the determination of the third princess of Liones. They continued to train until nightfall, and the princess once again passed out in the knights quarters. It was decided then that she would stay there until all of her training was over. On nights when she managed to stay awake, she would tell them of things that happened while they were away, and mostly of the Sins. The others marveled at the stories, and found themselves more often than not asking the same question.'Even after all of that, they could just leave her like they did?'

The next morning, Akame shower Elizabeth a few stretches that would help improve totally, and some other things. After that, they got to work and Elizabeth managed to go just a little farther than the last time, and while the progress was very small, it was still progress. Elizabeth managed to talk Akame into accompanying get back to the palace, where she proceeded to ask her father if he could find someone to train her in magic. She didn't know how to control her powers, and she wanted to learn one other kind of magic, just one. Her father agreed, saying that he knew someone that would be willing to come and help her.

She also asked him not to tell anyone about her training, not that she was embarrassed about it, but she didn't want the sins to find out. They might have tried to talk her out of it, and she had a feeling they might be some of the only ones who could. She was honestly released when Shame hasn't made her give it up, as she would have listened to the girl without a doubt. Elizabeth was serious about this though, and Akame could see that. Most people wouldn't have even gotten up that mooring if they weren't. The thought made Akame and Elizabeth smile, knowing that she would be able to accomplish her goal.

Ayaka, a girl around the same age as Elizabeth, arrived a week later. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a Blue Tank top with the words "Lioness Mage" in gold on the front. She had on black jeans and grey shoes with green laces. None of it matched, but she touched it nonetheless. She was smiling when they meet, so happy to have someone to teach and talk to, since she didn't have many people get age that wanted to learn magic where she lived.

Every night, after Akame's lessons, she would go with Ayaka and learn magic for about thirty minutes, before going to her room, writing everything down in a journal, and going to sleep. Her and Ayaka got along well, and it soon felt more like they were friends learning together than student and teacher. Elizabeth had been told the first day that her healing powers work with emotions, but she could still learn to control them without needing to rely on something like that. Elizabeth also told her about wanting to learn the other type of magic. She wanted to be able to change her appearance and smell, in case she ever ran into trouble and needed to be someone else for a while.

Every day, for a total of thirty six days, the princess and Akame trained, doing daily warm-ups and exercises, until she was able to match Akame's speed and stamina. They both continued to raise their own levels, as the last few days went by, and Elizabeth and Ayaka worked on magic for longer each day. After a much to short period of time, it was time for the next person to train her, though, she couldn't say she was disappointed. Tatsumi was to be her next teacher, and she was to learn sword fighting from him.

Tatsumi came out of the house with his sword in hand, and a smile on his face, passing Elizabeth her own sword to fight with. He told her to try her best to get a good slash or two in on a test dummy that he set up. After he gave his instructions, he stood back to give her some room.

"Ready?"

"Of course!"

"Great! Well then... Begin!"

That's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry this one was so short, but I really do want to get to the good parts. Right now, it's just really boring.

 **Elizabeth ~ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Akame ~ I'm glad I was the first choice for mentor.**

 **Hime ~ We all thank you for sticking with this book for three chapters. I know it's kinda boring, but I plan to make it more interesting.**

 **Elizabeth ~ Just hold on a little longer**

 **Akame ~ About nine more chapters, then it gets interesting.**

 **Hime ~ Maybe nine, maybe more, maybe less.**

 **Akame ~ That's all, bye Minna.**

 **Elizabeth ~ Goodbye Minna!**

 **Hime ~ See ya next week!**


	4. Sword Training With Tatsumi

Hello again wonderful readers of my stories! The next chapter is ready for you to read! I am getting a little tired, so the next chapter will probably not be out in a week, sorry.

 **Elizabeth ~ Lilly deserved a break.** **Akame ~ Agreed, but I don't think she will be taking one.** **Elizabeth ~ Neither do I. Where is she anyways.** **Akame ~ She passed out on the couch. She worked very hard on this chapter.** **Elizabeth ~ Yep! I'm sure it's great! Lilly does not own The Seven Deadly Sins.** **Akame ~ Or Akame Ga Kill. She does own Ayaka though. She is very proud of her new creation.** **Elizabeth ~ Enjoy!** **Akame ~ Read and Review.**

 **\--**

 ** _Chapter 4 ~ Sword Training with Tatsumi_**

Elizabeth got in as many small cuts as she could, though, when she went for a deeper cut she would think about the dummy as a person, and she didn't like the idea or seriously injuring anyone. She went on like that for only a minute before Tatsumi noticed that she was holding back, and told her to stop, looking over the damage she had made. He sighed as he turned back to her to see her looking at her feet. The third princess already knew that she had done bad, and he frowned at her as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't like the idea of killing people, but we are kinda training you to be an assassin, you know?"

"Yes, I know, but, even so, I can't bring myself to even think of murdering anyone."

Tatsumi stood there for a second, looking up to the sky, face scrunched up in such a way, you'd think he was trying to make the hardest decision of his life. Suddenly, he screamed out in victory, looking at the now very startled princes, before placing his other hand on her other shoulder.

"I've got it! All we have to do is find a way to make it so you don't feel as bad about killing them, and I know just how to do it." Tatsumi turned to the dummy once more, and gently pushed Elizabeth in front of him, smiling like an idiot over finding a way to teach her.

"Um… what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"Simple, just think of it like this. That dummy is a person, but it is a terrible person who has murdered thousands of innocent people, and hurt so much more than that. Or, think of the people you love their the most being killed by this voiceless blood thirsty monster of a man." Elizabeth envisioned it, her eyes going wide in horror as she did. Tatsumi looked at her with his face a mixture of accomplishment and pity for the princess who had already seen so much pain in her life, and experienced so much of the world's best and worse.

"Alright. I think I might be able to do that. So… um… should I go again?

"Yep, and don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Y-yes, sir Tatsumi." Tatsumi smiled, then, glanced back at the funny once more, bearing away from the princess who now seemed completely focused.

"Great, now… begin!"

It took less than half a minute for Tatsumi to see that she had improved, and once again, after a moment, he stopped her. This time, when he went over, he lightly poked the head of the dummy, which proceeded to fall off on contact. He laughed as he continued to examine the testing object, which now has about seven places where her blade had gone in one side and out the other. Tatsumi smiled as he saw all the places that would have left a person dead within minutes, frowning a little at the fact that there were still small places where the cuts were not even enough to consider calling a battle would.

Looking at where all the different sized damage was, he related the scene in his head, till he figured out what had been wrong. While her strikes had been deadly, there was no aim in her swing. She only got where she managed to be able to. Now, don't get the wrong idea, that can be good for battle, but it is always better to know an enemy's weak points, and they to hit those, trying to get as much damage done as possible. Looking back at the princess, he chuckled. I guess a princess wouldn't be taught about people's weak spots, or anything that has to do with fighting really.

"Umm, did I do okay?" the young princess asked, bringing the Knight out of his thoughts. The young man smiled, walking over to the girl, and placed his hand on her head.

"You did fine, especially considering this is your first time!" The young girl blushed at the complement, smiling brightly at the Knight whom smiled right back at her with his own dazzling one. The two headed inside, and Tatsumi explained to Elizabeth all the weak points on the average human, along with all the other races. Once they went over this, they headed to bed.

The next day, Elizabeth hopped out of bed, going to the main room and eating with the others. Once they finished, her and Tatsumi headed out to the training grounds to begin, Tatsumi quickly quizzed her on the weak points of the races, which she was quick to remember and point out. After quizzing her, he told her to have one more round with the dummy, to which she agreed. It took thirty seconds for her to hit all the weak does, since she had continued to do the stretches Akame had taught her before bed and in the mornings.

Tatsumi congratulated her before picking up his own sword and walking over to her. "Alright, now that you've done that, try beating me. Your opponent will move, and try to block you. They can and most likely will defend their weak spots, so don't underestimate them, understand?"

"Y-yes, Sir Tatsumi." Elizabeth got in a fighting stance, and the sending Tatsumi yelled start, she ran at him with all she had, she swung her sword, focusing just of her weight into it. He died or she missed every time though. As soon as it was over, Tatsumi tried reaching get how to get passed other people's defences, and how to create her own. This kind of training went on for a long time, kinda back and forth. They did this for twenty-nine of thirty-six days before Elizabeth could finally the with Tatsumi. He had taught her to use her weight to get advantage, along with her speed and flexibility. The last seven days, they spared the times a day, and the rest of the time she spent learning magic.

By the end of her time with Tatsumi, she was good enough to be an assassin. Fast enough to outrun the horses her family used to travel, and could use her will power to allow her magic to heal small cuts and bruises. Elizabeth could also change her hair and eye color, along with the length of her hair with her magic. That was all she could do with that magic so far though. Her next goal was to change her facial features and possibly get skin color, as no amount of sunlight and to change her milky white color skin.

I finished this chapter! Yay! I want sure I was gonna post it in time.

 **Elizabeth ~ My training is coming along great, isn't it Akame?** **Akame ~ Yes. I am very proud of you. You and Ayaka have made some great progress, huh?** **Hime ~ Yes they have, and I am so proud of all of you.** **Elizabeth ~ Thanks Lilly! It's good to see your awake again.**

 **Hime ~ Yep, anyways, thanks for twin. See ya next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Note, not a chapter

Dear followers,

As of right this second, everything is on hold on this site. I am working on chapters and rewrites of stories now, but the one I'm trying hardest with is 'The Forgotten'. I hope you all are okay with that for now. I will tell you now what I will and won't make a Rewrite for.

No re-write (For now)

\- Join The SSS

\- Safe

\- Don't leave me (till the story progresses more)

Re-write

\- The Forgotten

\- Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-

\- Regalia In Love

\- Relations Can Be Tough (Name change may happen)

\- Wouldn't That Be Strange

\- Elizabeth Riyota -Princess Of Power-

Thank you for your time and your support would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or comments, and don't base afraid to tell me to hurry up with updates once the stories start again. Anyways, I hope to start posting again soon, Thank you! Goodbye Jewels!


End file.
